One Small Complication
by JTRN08
Summary: What if Jo hadn't quit the Astraeus mission, what if she and Zane had made the crew but something else made Jo quit
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not expecting many reviews or too many views for this story. It's just something that popped in my head while I was staying up all night to get ready for night shift.**

**Plot: What if Jo hadn't quit the Astraeus mission, what if she and Zane had made the crew but something else made Jo quit. The launch and mission will go as planned, no Consortium interference.**

* * *

Jo paced back and forth across Zane's living room. She'd messaged him about an hour ago that when he finished wrapping up a project at GD, they had to talk about the Astraeus mission. She was waiting for him to get home to tell him that she wouldn't be going. She had received some very unexpected information and been forced to withdraw from the mission this afternoon only a few days short of the launch, after her and Zane had worked so hard to be able to go together. This news changed everything for them, mission or not.

She stopped pacing as she heard Zane pull into the driveway. Looking out the window, she saw him carrying a takeout box from Café Diem. She inwardly groaned, so nervous about this talk that if she ate anything she would surely vomit it back up. Jo walked closer to the door as Zane entered the apartment.

"Hey, JoJo." Zane said, putting his keys down and walking towards the kitchen. "I got some food from Vincent before I came home, hope that's okay."

When Jo didn't respond, Zane finally stopped his normal coming home routine to look at her, he saw that she looked positively terrified. He was suddenly worried and left the food containers on the counter.

"Jo, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Zane said, walking over to her and taking her in his arms. Jo wrapped her arms around him and held him close, breathing in his scent and trying to calm herself so she could talk. She had thought for hours about how to tell him, about what to say but she was still nervous.

"Zane, I've been pulled from Astraeus mission selection." She blurted out before she could chicken out and waste more time. _Rip the band aid off fast, just get it over with_. She thought.

"What? Why?" Zane asked, pulling back from her and looking pissed. "They can't do this to you, to us. We both earned our spots on that ship, just like everyone else."

"Well, when Allison did my final medical work up she found something that precludes me from going to Titan." Jo answered calmly. She had no idea where this sudden calm came from, but she just hoped it would last long enough to tell him what she needed to say.

"What could they have possibly found this time that they missed last time?" Zane asked, still looking like he wanted to punch the wall but also concerned for her health. "This is probably all Mansfields fault, God forbid he should lose his Enforcer for a few months."

"Hey! I haven't been _his_ enforcer since 1947!" Jo responded on instinct to Zane's last comment, crossing her arms and glaring at his use of his nickname for the old her. She didn't like being reminded that she and Zane hated each other when she first got to this timeline.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Zane said, taking her back in his arms and kissing her forehead. They just stood there in each other's arms taking a few calming breaths. "So what was so serious that Allison felt she had to pull you from the mission?"

"Well, apparently it's pretty hard to find good prenatal care in space." Jo responded quietly. After more than a few seconds of silence from Zane she risked a glance up at this face. The look on his face was mostly shocked, but a small smile played across his lips.

"Does that mean….are you…pregnant?" Zane asked shakily. Jo nodded and Zane's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He swept her up in his arms, kissed her and spun her around. Jo smiled into the kiss, so glad that this was off her chest and that he was happy about the pregnancy.

When Zane finished celebrating he set her feet back on the ground but kept her encircled in his arms, hers still around his neck.

"How far along?" Zane asked, a seemingly perpetual smile on his face.

"About 6 weeks, that's why it wasn't found on my first physical." Jo answered, taking one of his hands from around her waist and moving it to her belly. Sure, she was too early in the pregnancy to have a baby bump never mind feel the baby kick, but it felt right.

"Wow!" Was all Zane could say, leaning in to kiss her again. Jo relaxed into the kiss, knowing that tomorrow she would have to notify both the D.O.D. and the rest of her friends of her pregnancy. But all that could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, the Astraeus mission.**

* * *

Jo stood in the control room for the launch, safely away from any possibly harmful equipment. Carter had become extremely overprotective since learning of the baby a few days ago. He wanted her to be away from the launch, watching on a video feed or something, but Jo had insisted that she be there to see the father of her child off. Their goodbye as he walked on the ship was highly emotional, she blamed her raging hormones for the tears. Zane had just smiled and told her it was ok.

When Jo had told their friends, they were all ecstatic for her and Zane. The outpouring of support from those that would stay behind made both Jo and Zane more comfortable with them being separated during most of the pregnancy. Telling her bosses in the D.O.D. had been different. General Mansfield wasn't exactly pleased that the head of security was with the only recently pardoned felon, but even he had to admit that Zane had been extremely helpful during several crises.

Knowing that Zane would be so far away for the majority of the pregnancy made both of them uneasy, but Allison had assured them that the communication like between Eureka and Titan was well protected and they would be able to talk often and she could send him videos of ultrasounds. Still, the thought of watching Zane disappear into a flash of blue light was a little unnerving. That was why she insisted on being in the control room, she wanted to know for sure that they made it to Titan.

Jo listened to the countdown, knowing Zane was completely unaware of it as he was in his stasis pod by now. As it drew closer to zero, she watched the FTL kick into action, watched the ship become enveloped in the blue light. As it disappeared she held her breath, waiting anxiously for Henry to say that the Astraeus had made it safely to Titan. She knew she wasn't the only one waiting for that news but it was still driving her crazy.

After only a few minutes, but what felt like days, Henry proudly announced that the ship was successfully on Titan and the life signs of the whole crew were stable. Jo released the breath she had been holding but didn't join everyone else in cheering, knowing that if she tried she would most likely start crying again. _Damn hormones! _Jo thought, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Jo gave Carter, Allison and Henry a smile before retreating to her office. On her desk sat a picture of the whole crew, to its right Zane's individual photo and to its left a candid picture of her and Zane laughing about something while waiting for the crew pictures. It was the only time she had worn her Astraeus uniform, she still had it at home since it was made specifically for her.

"Daddy's gonna be back in a few months." Jo said, cupping her lower abdomen in one hand. "Just stay in there until he comes home, that's all I ask."

A few weeks after the launch, Jo had her first ultrasound, just to confirm dating. Considering that she lived in Eureka, Jo figured that it would be pretty accurate from the first tests. Allison had smiled when Jo mentioned it and simply told her that it was merely a formality. Plus, she could send the video to Zane unlike the results of the blood test earlier. Jo couldn't argue with that, Zane had been asking about an ultrasound picture since their first transmission from Titan.

"Now, you're only about 8 weeks right now, so don't expect to see too much." Allison told her as she did the ultrasound. "There we are, right there."

Jo looked at the screen, seeing a big, blank space with what looked like a little bean in one side. "That's my baby?" Jo asked. "I mean, I knew babies were really small at this point but I didn't think it would look like that."

"This is about normal, and I would say our current dating is accurate, 8 weeks and 2 days" Allison responded. "Let me see if I can get a heart rate tracing for you guys, it's still early so don't be alarmed if I can get a good listen."

Jo nodded and watched as Allison moved he device around her belly. Jo gasped as a faint, rapid heat beat sounded, this made it so much more real. Allison gave her a recording of the heart rate and a few screen shots from the ultrasound to send to Zane.

* * *

At around 20 weeks, Jo could definitely see her lower abdomen growing. She took some pictures of it, knowing Zane would want to see. Her first trimester had gone fairly well, a few bouts of nausea, mostly when she was Vincent tried to make something crazy and new. Her second trimester was almost half over by now and Jo had only felt small flutters of movement, nothing she could definitively say was the baby moving. Allison had assured her it was normal but Jo was anxious to feel more movement.

Jo was starting to get frustrated at how overprotective Carter was being during this whole pregnancy. She was pregnant, not an invalid. No matter how much she tried to protest, she was pretty sure that it was Zane asking Carter to watch over her. The two had never been close but since Zane had learned of the timeline switch he felt a lot more comfortable around the sheriff.

Today was another ultrasound, what Allison had called an anatomy ultrasound. Jo had asked Zane if he wanted to know if it was a boy or girl and he had said no, he would be okay with it being a surprise and Jo agreed. Allison gathered more recordings of the baby's heart rate, a video of the baby moving and some measurements of the baby's weight and growth in a zip drive that she could download to Zane.

With over half the expedition over and only 10 weeks until they returned, Zane had been getting antsy. Jo was anxious for him to be back as well, for him to be able to experience the last 10 weeks of the pregnancy in real time, not on a recording.

They had discussed a lot during their chats, from where they would live when the Astraeus mission was over to what colors to paint the nursery. Jo's new house was again nearing completion and had more room for their growing family than Zane's small apartment. Jo wanted neutral colors for the nursery, Zane wanted to paint it after the baby was born to whatever color would fit the baby's sex.

* * *

The 28 week mark in her pregnancy was when all hell broke loose. Jo's blood pressure had started going up and she had been contracting more and more frequently. The blood pressure problem was well controlled, for now, with bedrest. The contractions on the other hand came and went often, getting stronger each time. Jo had spent more than her fair share of time in the infirmary because of them and when Allison had determined that she had dilated to 2 centimeters she insisted that Jo have someone with her at all times. The only option either one of them could think of was for her to move into SARAH until Zane returned in a couple weeks.

Of course, being on bed rest meant that she couldn't contact Zane directly. The only connection to the Astraeus was at GD and Carter, Allison and SARAH refused to let her out of bed to go to GD.

"You do know this is only making me more anxious and probably not doing anything to help with my blood pressure, right?" Jo insisted.

"Yes, and that's why we've setup a link between SARAH and GD's systems. You can't talk directly with Zane, but all of his messages to you can be recorded and played here." Allison told her, asking SARAH to bring up the most recent communication.

Jo smiled as Zane showed up on the wall in front of her. He looked like he hadn't shaved in quite a few days and he looked tired, the stress of worrying about her and the baby while so far away was taking a toll on him as well.

"Hey JoJo. I know that this isn't the same as all the other times we've talked while I've been here, but you've gotta do what best for the two of you." Zane said "I miss you like crazy, who knew 6 months would be so long. I love the pictures you've sent of your baby belly, looks like you've really popped. I only want you thinking about that baby and yoreself, let me worry about what's going on here on Titan. Tell that stubborn kid that he or she needs to wait a couple more weeks, Daddy's coming home soon. I love you, I miss you."

Jo teared up a little at his message. He was so concerned about them, even when he was the one in a dangerous place. Jo sighed and resolved herself to staying on bedrest and hoping that this would all get better when Zane was home, safe and sound.

* * *

Jo was 30 weeks pregnant when the Astraeus would be back on Earth. The contractions had stopped coming so frequent and so hard. Her blood pressure was still high, and Allison wanted her to stay on bed rest because of it.

"Allison, don't ask me to sit here and wait hours to see him." Jo pleaded, "I want to be there like everyone else to welcome the crew home. I haven't been able to talk to him in weeks, I need to be able to see him when he comes back."

"I understand that you want to be there, but your blood pressure is still high." Allison responded.

"What exactly do you think making me wait and stress over this is going to do to it?" Jo countered. "You think the stress had been bad these last two weeks, it'll be a whole lot worse if you make me stay here."

"Ally, maybe she can be in a wheelchair, waiting in mission control until it's deemed safe to go down to see Zane?" Carter asked, knowing that if Allison didn't let her go that Jo would just get out of bed on her own and go.

"Okay. The Astraeus is due back in two days, if your blood pressures stay stable, you can go. You will be wheelchair-bound, I can't agree to anything else." Allison conceded. Jo smiled and thanked her, it was something. It was planned that the crew would have some time with their families before debriefings started and Jo was happy to not have to wait until those were over.

Over the next two days, Jo practiced calming techniques and watched her salt intake. She replayed some of Zane's recorded messages to reassure herself that he was okay and that he would be home soon. Jo's blood pressure stayed stable and as promised, she was in the control room as the Astraeus was brought home. Jo smiled as the baby kicked and moved around a lot while they were waiting. _I guess someone's happy to meet their dad._ Jo thought.

Bright blue light flooded the room again and Jo heard Henry confirm the Astraeus was back whole and all life signs were stable. She knew that the crew would have to be brought out of stasis and checked for contamination before being allowed off the ship. Jo wheeled herself to the window overlooking the hangar and watched and waited.

Jo saw Henry and Carter at the door, ready to greet the crew back to terra firma. Slowly they started to emerge from the ship, shaking both men's hands before filling off to the reception area where other family members waited. Jo smiled and started crying with joy as she saw Zane emerge. He looked around a second as if trying to find her in the mass of scientists and engineers present. Carter must have noticed and pointed up to where she sat at the window.

Zane's face lit up when he saw her and he took off running for the control room. Jo maneuvered her wheelchair closer to the door. He stopped the minute he got in the room, smile still on his face.

"Hi." Zane said quietly. He walked slowly towards her, kneeling on the floor next to her and kissing her deeply.

"Hi." Jo responded, still smiling as tears welled up in her eyes. Zane placed his hand on her growing baby bump and leaned down to kiss her belly. Jo nearly started laughing when Zane pulled away with an awed look on his face. The baby had kicked just as Zane had kissed her stomach.

"Wow, it's really real." Zane said, still enamored with her baby bump.

"Yeah, for you it's amazing, for me its late night blows to the kidney and using my diaphragm and bladder as a bouncy house." Jo laughed as she continued to watch Zane marvel at the fact that there really was a baby in that bump, his baby.

"I'm so glad you're home." Jo said quietly, stroking Zane's hair. He closed his eyes, relishing feelings her touch again after so long.

"I'm glad to be home." Zane responded, pulling Jo in for another kiss.


End file.
